


Melodrama

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Torture, Cheating, Handcuffs, Infidelity, Mental Breakdown, Multi, One Shot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Whipping, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Iris discovers that her husband is cheating on her with a man.





	Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866675) by [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/pseuds/Without_Bounds). 



> A big thanks to Withoutbounds for helping me to edit parts of this fic! Also go check out her Eobarry BDSM fic it's awesome! 
> 
> If you've read my Savitar/Eobard/Barry series before then you would know my head canon for Eobard becoming the Reverse Flash is as follows - Barry had an affair with Eobard in the future, then broke it off because he felt guilty about cheating on Iris and Eobard jumps off the slippery slop because he loved Barry. This fic is just another version of that but based off of what happened in Tug inside of show canon.

It’s not like Iris wanted this. No one wanted to suspect their spouse of cheating, but her instincts were almost never wrong - something was up with Barry and she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like it one bit. He had promised her no more secrets after she found out he was the Flash and he kept it, until now. 

She took a deep breath and followed the map on her phone. The building was in the middle of downtown. It looked plain except for the the neon entrance to the leather bar downstairs but that’s not what she’s here for. She’s here for Room 505. The room that her husband leased under a false name and if the finances were any indication this place had a lot of renovations done to it. 

She just wished that she knew why Barry did all of this. Why did he hide it from her? Why use a false name? Did he not like their condo anymore? Was it supposed to be a surprise like last time? Or did he just want his own bachelor pad? She had too many questions and not enough answers and she was too scared to confront him directly. Had she done something wrong? Had she taken their marriage for granted? She had been so busy with the Mayor Bellow’s scandal lately she barely had enough time to come home and have a decent meal with Barry, but that’s only been going on for a month. According to the papers she’d found, the renovations had finished almost three months ago which mean this thing, whatever it was, has been going on for awhile longer than that. She’s horrified by the thought. How did she not notice it before this? How did come to this? Sneaking around at night to check out her husband’s secret bachelor pad. 

Barry loves her, she was confident about that, he told her so every day. Barry made her her favourite breakfast this morning, but she could still feel the distance between them growing. It was like he was keeping apart of himself locked away from her, and whatever it was (she prayed that it wasn’t an affair) it had something to do with Room 505. She walked into the building. The front door was locked and there was an intercom system, thankfully, she’d found what she thought was the combo on a crumpled up sticky note, and after punching in the code the door buzzed open. She got on the elevator and pressed 5. She squeezed her hand around the key in her pocket. It was the thing that lead to all of this. 

She had woken in up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. She was alone in the bed. She thought that maybe Barry had gotten up to use the bathroom as well but when she got out of the bedroom she saw that the bathroom lights wasn’t on. She thought that maybe he had a Flash thing he had to do but there was no hints of a Flash sighting or even a scuffle between the Flash and a petty criminal. She went to bed with questions on her mind but the next morning Barry was making breakfast in the kitchen like usual, so she pushed them aside. Then she found the key, it was shiny and polished, unused, a spare. She didn’t know what it was a key for but she found in the back of the closet when she was searching for a clean dress shirt. She had forgot to do the laundry that week, again. It fell on to the floor with a soft thud and caught her eye in the process. She didn’t recognize it as something on her keychain. 

The only clue to what it was for was the numbers 505, she thought it was the key to a storage locker at first. They had rented one when the pipes in their condo broke and flooded the rooms, but she was pretty sure they had locker 19400, not locker 505. She couldn’t dwell on it for very long because she was already late for work. It kept nagging at her and her curiosity got the best of her so she kept the key. She kept digging until she found what door it was meant to unlock, being an investigative journalist has its perks. It also helped that she knew a private investigator that owed her a few favours.

She hated to admit it but it was Ralph who suggested the cheating husband angle. It’s always a cheating spouse, he said when she told him about the key. She had denied the possibility vehemently, mostly to convince herself. Barry wouldn’t cheat on her, would he? Now standing in front of door 505, she wondered if she truly knew her husband at all. They grew up together and been through so much together, but did she know him? Were they still the same people who said those vows to each other at the altar?

“There’s only one way to find out,” she said softly to herself and pushed the key into the keyhole. The door opens with a soft click. It looked like an regular apartment. The walls were painted a soft grey. The windows were covered in heavy curtains. The floor was a wood laminate, the small kitchen had stainless steel appliances. The counters were bare. There was a small table and two chairs in the living area. There was no TV, no couch, nothing that indicates that someone actually lived here. 

It looked sterile. It’s definitely not a bachelor pad. She doesn’t feel reassured. There’s two doors off of the living area, one she assumed was the bathroom and the other the bedroom. She checked her phone again. This was where the tracker she placed on Barry was. She chose the door on the left. It lead to a small bathroom, once again she was struck by just how bare it was. There was nothing on the counter besides a roll of toilet paper. The shower had clear curtains and two small bottles of toiletries. It seemed more like a hotel room than an apartment. Maybe Barry used it as a crash pad sometimes when he’s out on patrol but then she didn’t see why he would keep it a secret from her or pour so much money into a place where he wasn’t using very much. She left the bathroom quietly.

There was only one more door to go through. She took another deep breath and opened it up. The first that struck her was the smell of blood, which alarmed her. Was Barry hurt? She stepped over the threshold with urgency but Barry wasn’t hurt. There was another man in the room, his hands were handcuffed together and was hanging from a metal hook anchored to the ceiling. He was also naked and bleeding profusely from gashes on his sides. What alarmed her the most was the messy scars on his chest - the Flash symbol carved directly over his heart like a _brand_. She gasped. Her hands were shaking.

“Iris?!” Barry said in panicked alarm. “What are - why are - this isn’t what it looks like!?”

But Iris wasn’t paying attention to what Barry was saying, she was too busy taking in the room. The walls were painted a rich red, the colour of blood, various torture instruments decorated the padded walls and there was more than one hook coming down from the ceiling. There was a table to the left side with various sex toys spread out on top of it. There was a large bed pushed into the corner of the room and it had a metal frame. This was a playroom, Iris realized belatedly. This was a playroom designed for Barry by Barry. This was why Barry was hiding it from her. He was hiding this part of himself from her. He never gave her any indications that he was into BDSM. She wished she knew why. She had never gave him reason to think he would reject him because of it, did she?

But her words failed her and all she could say was, “Why? Barry, Why?”

“I, I,” Barry struggled for an explanation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? About your kink? We could have worked something out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you want to hurt him,” Iris stated, pointing to the man hanging from the ceiling. 

“Yes.”

“Okay, so it’s not a kink thing? Do you just like torturing people?” She still didn’t understand.

“No,” Barry sighed as he struggled to explain. “Look, he’s a masochist. I’m not doing anything he doesn’t like.”

“You are having sex with this man behind my back!” Iris exploded. “How long Barry!? How long has this been going on! And don’t lie to me that it’s a one time thing! I know you’ve had this apartment for at least three months!” 

“Iris, please listen -”

“No! You are not getting out of this that easily Barry!”

“It started six months ago,” Barry admitted quietly and hung his head in shame.

Tears trailed down her cheeks and she wiped at them furiously with her sleeves. She told herself that she wasn’t going to cry, that she was grown woman in control of her emotions, what a lie that was. Her husband had been cheating on her for six months! That’s half a year! How could he do this to her? To their marriage? At this point she was sure she was shaking from anger and not shock.

Then the other man in the room, the man her husband _branded_ spoke up for the first time, “Can’t you two have this argument another day? This is such a turn off.”

Barry whipped his head around with superspeed and hissed in a voice Iris had never heard him use before, “Who gave you permission to speak?!”

The man gave Barry a wistful look and closed his mouth immediately. 

“I should punish you for that,” Barry said and the man actually looked excited by it. It disturbed Iris greatly. “But I can’t do that right now, so get yourself out of those cuffs and out of the room, there’s pizza in the fridge if you are hungry and bandages under the sink. Do not leave.”

The blonde man looked disappointed as he let himself off the hook easily and left the room.

Iris waited until the door was closed, “Who is he?”

“No one important.”

“He’s sleeping with my husband,” Iris said. “I’d say he’s important enough.”

“I love you, Iris,” Barry pleaded. It was the same tone he’d used when they were children. When he used to ask Iris not to tell Joe he was sneaking out of the house to go see his father in Iron Heights. Things seemed much simpler back then. 

“I love you too, Barry. I just wish you told me about this,” Iris gestured vaguely to the wall of torture instruments behind her. She still didn’t understand how anyone could possibly enjoy this. “There isn’t supposed to be any secrets between us, remember?”

“Yes, I remember.” Barry closed his eyes. “I’m sorry about this. I’ll stop.”

“Stop?”

“Stop sleeping with him.”

“Barry,” Iris sighed, “it’s obvious you are very into this stuff. I don’t think you can just stop. It wouldn’t be good for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Barry’s voice was cracking, like he’s trying not to cry. “I can’t bare the thought of hurting you.”

“What about him then?”

Barry gave her a sharp look, “I want to hurt him and he wants to be hurt. It’s mutual.”

“You’ve never even mentioned this kink of yours to me,” Iris said instead. “We are supposed to be open about our sexual desires to each other.”

“Yes, we are. I’m sorry Iris.” Barry apologized again. “I’ll fix this.”

“Fix this?”

“I won’t see him again. I promise.”

“Barry that is not the problem right now!” Iris yelled. “This isn’t something you can just sweep under the rugs and forget about!”

Barry looked stunned by her outburst. 

“Look, I just need some time to think this over,” Iris said as she walked towards the bedroom door. “I’ll wait for you at home, then we can talk about this more.”

She walked quickly out of the apartment, steadfastly ignoring the still naked, bleeding man eating leftover pizza in the kitchen. She needed time to think.

-

Eobard was surprised when Iris bursted into the room. He was bored once they started to argue, he tried to block it out and focused on the pain from the whipping he was given earlier but their bickering just reminded him of his parents. They used to talk in hushed angry voices in their tiny one bedroom apartment wondering if the genetic engineer had scammed them. The memories were making his erection fade. Finally he got fed up with being ignored and said, “Can’t you two have this argument another day? This is such a turn off.”

“Who gave you permission to speak?” Barry hissed viciously and he nearly moaned.

“I should punish you for that, but I can’t do that right, so get yourself out of those cuff and out of the room, there’s pizza in the fridge if you are hungry and bandages under the sink. Do not leave.”

Eobard was disappointed but he obeyed and pulled himself off the ceiling hook and left the room. With nothing better to do he got the leftover pizza out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. He might as well eat dinner while he waited for the Flash to finish talking with his wife. He was halfway through eating when the bedroom door opened again. He watched as Iris West-Allen left the apartment. He wondered if he should go back into the room or if he should just wait for Barry’s orders. He did tell him not to leave. So he stood in the kitchen and waited.

After a while the bedroom door opened again and Eobard took it as a sign to go back inside. Barry looked unhappy and he was holding the whip again. Eobard’s breath grew shallower at the thought of being whipped again. He moved back to hook his hands on the ceiling hook. Barry didn’t give any warning as he made the first lash across his torso, “This is for speaking out of turn.”

Eobard bit his lips raw trying to keep his moans and screams in as the whip left its marks on his flesh. He knew he wasn't supposed to make any noise during tonight’s session. Tears were already streaming down his face as the pain overwhelmed his senses. He barely noticed when the lashes stopped. Eobard wrapped his legs around Barry’s torso as his hero pushed into him. He screamed despite himself when Barry dug his fingers into his wounds and fucked him at a brutal pace. When Eobard came back into himself, he was laying on the bed and Barry was cleaning up his wounds and applying bandages to them. Eobard stared at the other speedster in open surprise. It made him feel unbalanced. Barry hasn’t done this since their first time together.

“Eobard,” Barry finally said after he closed the first aid kit. “This is our last time.”

“What?” Eobard didn’t understand. Did he do something wrong?

“This is our last time,” Barry repeated as he got off of the bed.

“Why?” Eobard hated how desperate he sounded.

“I’m a married man, Eobard. I shouldn’t be doing this with you in the first place,” Barry explained. “I’m going to focus on my fixing my marriage from now on.”

“But!”

“No buts, Eobard,” Barry said as he headed out the door. “This is the last time for us. Goodbye Eobard.”

Eobard was too stunned to say anything else. All he could do was watch his idol leave.

-

Eobard waited for three weeks. Three weeks of provoking the Flash into fighting him, just so he could get off on the pain. He pressed his fingers into the bruises Barry on left him while he fucked himself with a vibrator but there only so much he could do on his own. He _needed_ Barry. He _needed_ the pain Barry gave him. Why can’t the other speedster see that? Eobard built his life around Barry, his entire identity! He deserved the Flash’s undivided attention! Not that woman who was dragging him to couple’s therapy! If she hadn’t walked in on them, if she hadn’t found out about the apartment, Eobard would still be having mind blowing sex with his idol, _his god_ , on the regular. If it were not for her things would be different. Then an idea formed in his mind - I should just kill her. Yes, he should just kill her off and then he can have Barry all to himself. And the beating he’ll receive from the Flash would just make the whole thing better. He grinned and went to put on his suit. It’s time to go hunting for Iris West.

-

Iris was sitting at home working a new piece when a yellow blur phased through the wall of the condo. It was speedster but it wasn’t Barry. She got up immediately and put some distance between them and fumbled for her phone.

“Who are you?” She asked as she pressed the panic button.

“Your doom,” The speedster said in a distorted voice and raised one vibrating hand towards her. Then there was a flash of yellow lighting and a gust of wind whipping her hair into her face. A swirl of lightning danced around her as the two speedsters fought, they smashed the coffee table and the couch, until finally the Flash had pinned the other speedster down. He was holding him roughly by the neck and then before Iris could say anything the Flash dragged the other speedster out of the condo. She struggled to catch her breath as she took in the damage around her. What just happened? She thought to herself.

-

Barry took Eobard to an empty field outside of Central City.

“What the hell were you trying do!?” He yelled.

Eobard found it hard to concentrate on speaking after the beating he’d received. It was exactly what he needed, what he craved, what Iris West’s mere existence had denied him. 

“Were you trying to kill Iris?!” Barry continued to scream. “Answer me damn it!”

“Yes, I was trying to kill her,” Eobard answered finally.

“I’ll kill you if you kill her!” Barry threatened and squeezed his hand around Eobard’s neck for emphasis.

Eobard moaned at that. Barry gave him an annoyed look, “You are just trying to get off aren’t you? I already told we are not doing that anymore. Go find someone else.” 

Eobard gave him an incredulous look. Find someone else? Why would he do that? Didn’t Barry understand there isn’t anyone else for him?

“But!”

“No buts Eobard,” Barry used his authoritative voice this time. “We are over. If you come near Iris again, I will put you down. Got that?” 

Eobard could only nod. It wasn’t fair, Barry knew he couldn’t resist that voice. It wasn’t fair at all. Barry just left him with this aching _need_ inside, a need that _he_ caused, a need that _he_ was the cure of. It’s okay, Eobard told himself, I can wait it out. Barry will get sick of plain vanilla sex eventually and come back to him. He just needed to be patient in the meantime.

-

He _hated_ the Flash. The Flash _used_ and _abused_ him, then _tossed_ him aside like his was _trash_. He was going to make him _pay_. There will be a reckoning. He jumped through the Speed Force portal. He's going to kill the Flash. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> PS. 505 is a reference one of my favourite songs by the Arctic Monkeys.


End file.
